


Home Is Where The Heart Is (Our Hearts Are With Her)

by awtuscany



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Broken Friendships, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Headcanon, Longing, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, mostly towards the end, sorta - Freeform, union x spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-06-30 13:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19853812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awtuscany/pseuds/awtuscany
Summary: Five of The Master of Master's apprentices are together again but even with The Master's return, it doesn't feel like home without Ava.





	1. Gula

**Author's Note:**

> There will be five very short chapters for this fic, one for each of the Foretellers and one for Luxu. This one is about Gula and his thoughts on his missing friend.

###  Gula

Numb, that’s how he feels even after The Master has returned. He should be celebrating but he can’t… How could he? Ava is gone. She’s gone and The Master seems unfazed by it. Ava who saved his life by risking hers. Ava who always tried to do the right thing. Ava who always did the right thing. Ava who refused to help him summon Kingdom Hearts. It doesn’t matter now. The Master is back but the cost… In Gula’s opinion, the cost was too great. What’s the point in having The Master back if Ava isn’t here as well. If Ava isn’t smiling and laughing and picking fun at Aced with him. 

What’s the point in the six of them being together if their seventh piece is gone, missing from them. It’s worse than when The Master disappeared. At least then there was hope that he would return if Gula summoned Kingdom Hearts. At least then Gula had his role and his union and Ava to distract him from the pain of losing The Master. 

He doesn’t have any of those things now. He doesn’t have his union, the children he lead to their ill-fated deaths, he doesn’t have his role, a role he failed, he doesn’t have Ava. He tries his best to listen to what the Master is saying, he really does, but he just can’t. His heart isn’t in it. His heart is elsewhere. With her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Invi is next.


	2. Invi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Invi is in denial. She really hopes this is a sick prank by Luxu and Ava.

###  Invi

Invi doesn’t want to believe Ava is gone. She’s just playing a prank. She and Luxu set this up. At any point she’s going to jump out from somewhere, scaring them all and then laugh with Luxu while they all scold the two of them. Gula will laugh and then hug her, telling her not to scare him like that again. Except that never happens. 

The Master returns. Ava does not.

The Master praises Luxu, telling them all how good of a job he did. Invi can’t help herself, she asks, “What happened to Ava?”

The Master goes still and silent, he moves to the window looking out at the stars.

“See the stars,” he asks, gesturing to them. “She lives on in the stars. Those stars are the light of many worlds, pieces of light left over from the first war, pieces of light that Ava and her Dandelions nurtured and saved from the encroaching darkness. Those stars are her legacy. She did even better than I could have hoped.”

Invi looks out at the stars and tries not to cry. Her heart longs for her friend, wherever Ava is Invi’s heart is there too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is Ira!


	3. Ira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ira wonders if it's all his fault.

###  Ira

Ira knows that he failed as a leader, Ava’s absence is the very proof of that. He failed his friends and the missing Ava is testament to that fact. He wonders if she choose to stay away. If he drove her to the point of abandoning them. He was crueler to all of them as time went on. He regrets that moment when he confronted her looking for Gula. Would she have come if he hadn’t done that? Would she still be here if he hadn’t allowed his need to see what was written on the Lost Page drive him into making her rebel against him? Standing between himself and Gula, doing what she thought was right. 

Ira doesn’t know if his actions contributed to Ava’s absence. He doesn’t know if anything he could have done would have prevented her from not being with them today. He keeps looking next to Gula, where Ava would tend to stand, but she’s not there. She would never be there. There’s a pain in his chest as The Master explains how the stars and the worlds they represent are what’s left of Ava, if Ava is somewhere in one of those worlds… Ira wants to be there with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aced is next.


	4. Aced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aced is worried.

###  Aced

Aced is worried. He won’t admit it but he is. He wonders if Ava, sweet, kind and stubborn Ava was the traitor. Why else would she be excluded? Why else would she refuse to come back? The Master’s answer about her dandelions and her saving the light doesn’t do anything for the worry he’s feeling. Luxu is looking at the stars with an expression Aced can’t place. He knows something more than he’s letting on that much Aced is sure of. But Aced can’t bring himself to ask. He wants to believe Ava isn’t the traitor. He wants to keep her memory, the memories of her smiling and laughing and teasing him with Gula, safe from being tainted with the knowledge that it was all a lie.

He sits silently as The Master begins to explain something, Aced isn’t sure what. He’s trying to listen but thoughts of Ava being the one who betrayed them fill his head. He wants answers but more importantly, he wants his friend back. Ava… Wherever she is she has the answers Aced seeks, of this he’s sure. He wants Ava back with all his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luxu is next and he's the last one.


	5. Luxu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luxu's the only one who knows what happened to Ava. That doesn't make it any easier for him.

###  Luxu

Luxu doesn’t feel bad for what he’s done. He betrayed the others. He caused Ava to start the war. He manipulated numerous people and caused countless deaths. But her death haunts him. It wasn’t even by his hand that she died. She knew what she was getting into when she escaped to the dream realm with The Dandelions. She knew the risks her mission carried. She didn’t hesitate to throw herself into it. Still, he remembers the look on her face as she stood between her fleeing dandelions and Darkness which was attempting to consume them. He remembers the pained look on her face as Darkness tore at her, attempting to consume the light of the children she was protecting. 

He remembers freezing. He’s supposed to be watching and only watching but he wanted to help. He wanted to keep Ava from this fate. But this was her fate and she accepted it with grace. She must have known he was there, watching as he was told to do, because she looked past her attacker, past her attacker and right at Luxu, and shook her head. She shook her head ‘no’ at him in the very moment he wanted to jump in to save her. The Dandelions managed to escape. 

Ava didn’t.

Luxu doesn’t know what happened to her heart after she perished in that final stand. It didn’t make it to the space the other foretellers were being held. She would have returned when he summoned them back if it had. He’s the only one who knows what her final moments were like. When Darkness left, chasing after the Dandelions, he went to her side and held her as she died. 

“Take care of them,” she said and then she was gone. Vanished as if she had never existed at all.

Luxu doesn’t know where her heart is but he knows his heart still hurts from the role he played in its disappearance. His heart always hurts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's done! I ended up making Luxu not an asshole this time which is a rare occurrence. I may actually write something more after this but it'll be in another fic altogether and I'm not making any promises that I'll do it. 
> 
> Thank you all anyway.


End file.
